Mew's Hugging Problem
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Mew is an overly friendly pink kitten who loves to express her friendship with hugs. Will her obsession for hugging cause trouble? Despite the fact that others don't accept her hugs, Mew continues to deny this problem. Will she accept her hugging is annoying everyone? She won't stop til she hugs 'em all...however long it takes! She may even hug you! Be careful; they hurt with love!
1. The Beginning of a Hug Problem

**A.N I wrote this because I like Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's stories and I wanted to write this out of spontaneity since I was bored. And to potentially put a smile on someone's face. Plus, who can resist Mew's adorableness? Enjoy. :3**

**Cover image is property of Shioulion from deviantart, whom I've asked permission.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Mew woke up from her glorious slumber. The pink kitten opened her eyes to see the pink bubble that was surrounding her light pink bed in her room adorned with furnishings of about ten shades of pink. She popped the bubble and floated out of bed towards the window and looked out at all the Pokemon playing in the lovely weather in a field next to her house. Across the field she saw the cabin that belonged to her best "friend", Mewtwo.

"I'd better go see Mewtwo and give him a big hug to brighten his day," she said as she went to the front door. Despite the fact that she easily could have teleported to his house or fly over there, she decided to frolic through the field with her eyes closed and the slightly damp grass tickled her little feet. The sunshine felt great on her microscopic fur and the weather was so gorgeous. She continued for about twenty seconds until she bumped into a figure. She opened her eyes and saw that it was a good friend of hers, Shaymin, in her land forme.

"Hey, Mew! Are you okay? I saw that you were skipping with your eyes closed. Just be a little more careful next time, okay?" said Shaymin as she brushed off a little dirt. "Where are you going?"

"Hey, Shaymin, what's going on?" asked Mew as she approached the legendary grass hedgehog and hugged her shrub-like back while touching the beautiful Gracidea flowers. "Just going to Mewtwo's house. I love the smell of your back on a spring day. It rejuvenates me. Do you wanna come with me?"

Mew finally let go of Shaymin who was wrapped in her embrace for about ten seconds and shook her body. "Nah, that's okay; I am not a big fan of Mewtwo's, ya know."

"Oh, okay, that's fine," replied Mew as she twirled the tip of her tail. "But before I go, can you _please _give me a hug? I always like it when my friends return hugs."

"Well, okay," said the white hedgehog as she got on her tip toes and extended her short arms out to embrace Mew's neck. The pink feline wagged her tail tail with happiness. "You sure like hugs, don't you, Mew?"

"No, I don't," replied Mew as she tilted her head.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" asked Shaymin.

"Cause I _love _hugs!" she answered as she squeezed the cute hedgehog with another hug.

"M-mew, can you ease up a bit?" chuckled Shaymin, causing Mew to remove her 9 cm long arms. "Can I tell you something that I think you should know, in case you were oblivious?"

"What's that, Shay-Shay?" asked Mew with a tilted head.

"Okay, one, don't call me 'Shay-Shay' again, it's _extremely _annoying," responded the floral hedgehog. "Two, I adore the fact that you are so sweet and kind to everyone, but..."

"But...?" started Mew, trying to coax the words from her friend's mouth.

"You have a tendency to hug people _way _to much, I'm afraid," she said. "Hugging is a perfectly natural way to express your friendship to another friend, but you go overboard on it. I once saw you give out 45 hugs in one day! It's a bit of a problem, if you want my opinion."

Mew's small, soul-piercing blue eyes began to water with tears. "And they say hugging you brings joy! How dare you say such a thing?!" shouted Mew as she flew at top speed to Mewtwo's cabin.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hope it isn't too bad. :/**


	2. Mother and Son Bonding?

**A.N: Thanks for reading! I enjoy writing this. XDDD And if you like "The World's in Your Hands'', I promise I will get to it once I have the motivation; I already have about 1500 words. This story is a good stress reliever and I will make more stories about Mew or any cute small Pokemon causing mischief :D **

**Warning: This chapter contains Mew annoying Mewtwo, resulting in him loosing his temper. Btw, this is the original Mewtwo, not the X or Y version. Awesome. :D**

* * *

Mew entered Mewtwo's cabin without permission by opening the door with telekinesis and saw the large feline-like Pokemon at the sofa, reading the daily paper with his readers and sipping on a cup of espresso. Being the 16-inch Pokemon that she was, Mew got on her feet and ultra quietly snuck up to the couch where he was sitting. He was heavily engrossed with the paper, so he did not even bother to channel his ultra psychic abilities to detect her presence, which he could easily do with a snap.

Mew giggled to herself at a low level and flew towards Mewtwo's face at high velocity, slamming into his head and knocking off his readers while his newspaper fell to the ground in utter disarray.

"SUPER PINK KITTY GLOMP HUG!" said Mew as she hugged Mewtwo's neck while her tail coiled around the tube that connected his head with his back.

"MEW!" he shouted with a thinning temper as he used his psychic powers to put the paper back in its proper way before her hugging bombardment. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give my son a huggle," she said as she stretched her arms out as far as possible and put them around Mewtwo's chest. She closed her eyes with a ^3^ face and kneaded him like a content kitten that she was.

"How many times must I repeat this?" asked Mewtwo as he shook his head and placed his orbed fingers on his forehead. "You are not my _mother_; it just so happened that the inferior race of humans created my existance by splicing your genes with their pathetic technology."

"Oh, Mewtwo, why are you such a sourpuss?" asked Mew as she then began to hug his muscular tummy. "Why can't you have a good day like me?"

"My day was good until _you _came along, Mew," said the tall feline who positioned his readers back on his face and continued to look at the paper without directing his glare back at the pink kitten.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she floated behind him and hugged his huge head.

He growled lowly and said, "The paper."

"I can see that, you silly billy, but what are you reading?" she said as she resumed hugging his head and planted gentle friendly kisses of friendship on him.

"I am reading about the most controversial entertainer that the humans have to offer: Kiley Citrus and her repulsive behavior," said Mewtwo.

"Won't you please play with me? We can ask Manaphy and Kyogre to go swimming us, or go frolic in the field with Celebi or-" started Mew.

"I am NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE!" shouted Mewtwo.

"Fine, we will watch the television then," she said as she used telekinesis to make the remote float to her side. She pushed the button and it immediately turned on to "What Not to Wear" from TLC that was on his DVR. She gasped at this. "YOU WATCH THIS SHOW, TOO?!"

"Yes, but don't you _dare _speak of this to anyone, do you hear me?" he said with a low growl. "My reputation for being the most savage-hearted Pokemon will immediately go down the drain if you say anything."

"Okay, I promise, but only if you do something with me," said Mew.

"Grr...what?" he said.

"Why are you being a big meanie to me?" asked Mew. "The last time you acted like this was in 1999 at New Island."

"Because you bring out the worse of my temper, you know," he said. "And what is your request?"

"You must give me a hug," said Mew. "You have been alive for 16 years and you have never given your mommy a hug. You must do it~~"

"Mew, don't forget this fact: just because you are my predecessor doesn't mean that you are my better," said Mewtwo. "I could have easily defeated you back then, you know."

"Okay. Hug, please?" she extended her arms and wrapped them around Mewtwo's neck. Metwo grabbed Mew's small body and patted it gently.

"There, you got your hug, can you leave now before you ruin my day even more?" commanded Mewtwo.

"No, I wanna keep this moment and put it on my wall," said the pink kitten. She clapped her tiny hands and a Polaroid camera appeared. "Say 'cheese'!"

Mewtwo said nothing and the camera snapped six times, the photos that were taken fell to the ground. She clapped her hands again and the camera vanished. Mew landed on the floor and collected the photos and smiled. The first photo showed Mewtwo with a neutral face and each one had a progressively angrier face, the last one with a crucifix on the final one with steam coming from him with anger.

"GET OUT!" yelled Mewtwo.

"Hug?" she squeaked again with a warm smile.

"NO!" he roared. "WHY ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH HUGS?! WHAT WAS ARCEUS THINKING MAKING YOU THE ANCESTOR OF ALL POKEMON?!"

"Bye! Let's do this again, son!" said Mew as she flew out the door.


	3. Lake Guardian Trio

**A.N: Thanks for reading! I have 2,100+ words for a very long chapter planned for TWIYH! Tell the readers, Mew.**

**Mew: GPS doesn't own Pokemon. *hugs neck ultra tightly***

**GPS: *stops breathing***

**Mew: D: *lets go and revives***

* * *

Mew flew back to her house real fast and got some Scotch tape and put the photos of her and Mewtwo on the wall of her pink bedroom. She covered her nose and giggled (like in the first movie) and decided to spread more joy to the Pokemon in her area. She floated gently with the breeze and saw a trio of Pokemon floating past her: they were the Lake Guardians, Mespirit, Uxie, and Azelf. They were all three siblings. Mew heard them speaking and it sounded like they were quarreling a bit.

"Let us spend the afternoon engaging in tedious contemplation of the molecular world," suggested Uxie with his eyes closed.

"No way! I have the determination to start building a tree fort and spy on all the lovely ladies!" said the male Azelf.

"I do not mind what we do as long as we are together! It makes me feel so joyful!" said Mespirit as she danced in the air. She stopped when her leg hit something fluffy. It was Mew!

"OUCH!" shouted Mew in pain as she fell on her butt and tooted since she was a little scared of what the three of them combined would do. Although technically, she easily could have beaten them because she weighed 13 times the weight of each individual and a body slam would smash them into the ground like a steamroller. The Guardian Trio looked down at the kitten and had various expressions on their faces.

"Mew!" said Mespirit, the most carefree of the trio and ran up to the ancestral Pokemon and offered her a hand to lift her up. "Like, I'm so sorry I hit you!" D:

"It's okay, Mespirit," answered Mew as she hugged the source of emotions Pokemon. Comical hearts floated around Azelf who had clasped hands and a look of admiration at the pink kitten; he secretly had a crush on Mew.

Mespirit had been locked in the embrace for about fifteen seconds and was desperately trying to pry Mew off of her. Uxie laughed at his sister and her friend.

"Mew, stop! You're gonna crush my spine if you don't ease up!" said Mespirit nervously. Mew let go and giggled. Mespirit, on the other hand, didn't look too pleased.

"This is the fourth time in five days you've done this, Mew!" continued Mespirit a bit angrily. "I'm gonna need to see a chiropractor if you do this again!"

"Well, why don't you gain some weight?" suggested Mew with a tilted head.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mespirit with rage.

"Well, I mean, look at you; you are one foot tall and weigh 0.7 pounds, compared to my sixteen inches and 9 pounds. How can I hug someone who doesn't even weigh a third of a kilogram? I weigh thirteen times your weight; that's just scary for us, considering we are near the same height."

"Hm, that does make a lot of sense; I'm tired of being blown around in the wind like a piece of paper," said Mespirit. Her two brothers were laughing behind her back. She growled.

"Hey, Mew, why don't you give _me_ a hug?" asked Azelf as he arched his eyebrow in a suggestive matter.

"Nah, that's okay, I don't feel like it now," said Mew as she went up to the all-knowledgeable Uxie and gave him a hug. She tickled the tips of his two tails and he gasped.

"That's sensitive!" said a shocked Uxie as he blushed. His brother, on the other hand, was anything but pleased by the attention his yellow-headed geeky brother was getting. Mew was hugging the wind out of Uxie and he was gasping for breath. She took the hint and stopped hugging him.

"Mew, you are a hugaholic!" said Mespirit with a neutral look on her face. She rubbed her sore back and looked at the fuming Azelf brother of hers.

"Hey! What about me!" pleaded Azelf. "Don't I get something?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You can have this," said Mew. She held out her arms for Azelf to see. He shrugged since he didn't know what to do, so he decided to go in for a hug. Mew held out a paw to indicate for him to stop. She then made a rainbow like SpongeBob did in that one episode (yes, you all know, like the meme).

"Check out my cuteness; it shines and sparkles like a rainbow!" she said loudly. She compressed it and it went into her hands that were now glimmering with the seven colors of the rainbow.

"Cool magic tri-" started Azelf, but he was interrupted by Mew.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" she squeaked and slapped Azelf across the face, Skittles flying everywhere from what she did. He held his cheek in pain while his sister and brother were picking up pieces of the fruity rainbow candy that covered the grass. "Would you like a hug now?" Mew asked calmly and cutely and laughed into her hands.

"NO! Get away from me, you pink freak! Let's get outta here, guys!" commanded Azelf and the three of them teleported to Myrtle Beach, SC to enjoy the beautiful summer weather.

"Bye, guys! Send me a post card!" said Mew as she waved at the disappearing teleportation portal that they left.


	4. Cyndaquil and Barbecute

**A.N. Thanks for reading this, everyone! Typhlosion8, this chapter is dedicated to you for being awesome! I can do requests of Mew creating havoc with hugs if you wish!**

* * *

Mew sighed in satisfaction at what she had just done to Azelf; he had been asking her for about 8 weeks to go out with him, but he would not take the hint that she didn't want to go with him. Mew suddenly heard the pitter-patter of little feet scudding around hers. Mew looked down and saw that it was a baby Cyndaquil poking at the Skittles with its long snout. Based on the look of the Cyndaquil, it looked like it had just hatched.

"Oh, hi, there!" said Mew. =D

"Cynda, Cyndaquil," said the fire mouse. c:

"Why are you not by your mommy?" asked Mew. "Didn't you just hatch recently?" :/

"Quil! Daquil!" said the Cyndaquil as it began to nibble the Skittles. Based on the voice of the fire rodent, it sounded female. The Cyndaquil stood up on her two back legs and extended her arms out, as if she were expecting somebody to pick her up. Mew got on the ground and looked at the Pokemon.

"Do you want a hug?" asked Mew. She was more than willing to give a hug to anyone, but it seemed a bit strange that this Pokemon was offering herself to give the pink kitten a hug! "Okay!" Mew wrapped her short arms around the fire rodent's warm body. :3

"Cynda! Cyn!" she said as Mew picked her up and hugged the Johto fire starter Pokemon.

"Aww, you're so cute!" said Mew as she snuggled with Cyndaquil. The little Cyndaquil nodded her head, but her long snout hit Mew on the top of the head. It hurt her so badly that she dropped the Cyndaquil from about five feet! The little rodent fell on her butt and burst into a frenzy of tears!

"Oh, crap," said Mew as she sweat dropped with fear. A crying baby Pokemon would most likely attract on of its parents, and there is nothing worse than an angry mommy Pokemon.

"It's okay, little Cyndaquil, I'll make you feel better!" said Mew desperately as she set the Cyndaquil upright and gave her a big hug. Cyndaquil still cried, and Mew was desperate to get her to stop before trouble would develop. Too late. Silly Mew heard some fast-moving footsteps and a very angry Typhlosion approaching her!

"Uh-oh," said Mew as she let go of the little Cyndaquil. The Typhlosion ran up to her and came to a screeching halt.

"WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY BABY?!" she screamed in rage and maternal fear.

"I wasn't, Momma Typhlosion!" said Mew with another sweat drop and floated up to the fire badger's eye level.

"Then why is she crying?" asked Typhlosion as she took Cyndaquil and reassured the little baby that everything was going to be okay. "And my name is Barbecute; my trainer gave me that before releasing me!" She looked at the ground and saw the pieces of fruity candy and brought it to her nose and smelled it. "What are these?"

"She wanted a hug, so I gave her one," explained Mew, "but then, I hugged her above the ground and she fell on her rump and that must've caused her to cry. Those are Skittles, by the way."

Typhlosion picked up her sweet little baby and hugged her and rocked her in her maternal arms. She grabbed a Skittle and popped it into her mouth. "Not bad."

"Can I give you a hug?" asked Mew with a polite smile. The legendary kitten knew it was a gamble to hug Typhlosion since she could easily burn her to a crisp with the flames on the back. However, Typhlosion had some of the most luxuriously soft and silky fur, which Mew was wanting to touch.

"Hehe, sure, go ahead," said Barbecute with a fiendish smile. Mew floated to Barbecute's back and touched the fur. But it was a trap! Barbecute's back flames extended in all their fiery glory and toasted Mew! Mew screeched and got out of the way, with her lower half of her body scorched. She used recover and looked young, fresh, and new.

"That was so mean!" screamed Mew and cried like Fred from Youtube. "I-I...I'm gonna do this in retaliation!" She transformed into a Staryu and used bubblebeam on Barbecute, causing her to drop Cyndaquil.

"I give up!" said Barbecute. "Let's call it truce, okay? I forgive you for making Cyndaquil cry."

"Do you forgive me?" asked Mew. "For using bubblebeam on you?"

"Not really," said the Typhlosion with a tilted head.

"Your name is Barbecute; is it a merge of the words 'barbecue' and 'cute'?" asked Mew.

"Yes, my trainer named me that when I was a Cyndaquil because he loved sharing hamburgers with me," she said with a sigh. "I miss him dearly."

"Well, I can't bring him back, but I can make you appreciate him more," said Mew as she clapped her pink hands. A grill appeared and a large slab of hamburger meat also appeared as well as buns, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and onions.

"You really would make burgers for us?" asked Typhlosion as her eyes lit up like a candle.

"Sure, I'm hungry anyways," said Mew as Barbecute lit the grill for her. Mew magically turn the meat into six patties and put them on the grill while Cyndaquil was still poking the Skittles at the ground. Barbecute rearranged the stuff on the buns and Mew finished after about fifteen minutes.

"Well, let's dig in!" said Mew as they began eating their burgers. Mew could not believe how well it tasted and Barbecute held it with her two hands while Cyndaquil ate it on the ground. The three of them finished in about 9 minutes and they all simultaneously belched to a loud volume of 108 decibels to show their satisfaction. Mew and Barbecute both patted their stomachs and Cyndaquil rubbed her head against the soft grass like a dog. It was the perfect lunch.

"You brought up some marvelous memories that I had with my trainer," said Barbecute. "I greatly appreciate what you did, and I forgive you."

"Ahh, it was no big deal, really. Hug?" said Mew. The Typhlosion nodded and she picked up her baby and went up to Mew.

"Wait, I need a snapshot to keep of this," added Mew as her Polaroid appeared. She hugged Cyndaquil with her arms and Barbecute with her tail and used her psychic powers to make the camera flash multiple times. She picked up the four that were taken and gave one to Barbecute and the other to Cyndaquil.

"Keep these as souvenirs so you don't forget about me!" face-giggled Mew as she flew away.

"Bye! And thanks for lunch!" waved Barbecute and Cyndaquil waved, too.

* * *

**Hit that Review button for this story. Or "The World's in Your Hands". I know you wanna. I hope your dads have a lovely Father's Day for those in the States!**


	5. The Haunted House

**A.N.: Thanks for reading! You guys are the best. This chapter was a request from Bluewolfbat, so thank him if you liked this chapter!**

**Mew: GPS has over 4,500 words written for TWIYH and will probably update by Saturday. Also, he doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Mew once again returned to the comfort of her house and posted the photos of her, Barbecute, and Cyndaquil. It was so lovely to have memorabilia of her adventures and she wanted to have more by making other Pokemon happy. Or annoyed, it was all fun and games to her.

Mew wanted desert after she had that burger so she went into the kitchen that was covered with cherry blossom pink wallpaper and looked into the cabinet for what she was looking for: Honey Bunches of Oats. She grabbed a litre of Miltank milk and poured some into the bowl and sliced a banana into it and gobbled it up before releasing a huge burp of about 98 decibels (the equivalence of a lawn mower that you are pushing) that shook the kitchen.

"Goodness, that wasn't polite of me," she said as she wiped her face with a napkin and washed the cereal bowl telekinetically. She headed towards the bathroom and got in the shower and squeezed her rubber ducky and giggled. She cleaned her grimy fur with some of the best soap that Kanto had to offer: Irish Spring. She used the Pantene shampoo to wash her scalp and sighed with relief as she got out. She looked over to the horizon with the telescope she made earlier and saw something she never saw before: an abandoned house that look like it was made during the mid or late Victorian era, which was odd since they lived in a fictional representation of Japan. The house was about 25 miles away, but the area was so flat like a prairie in southern Saskatchewan that she could see it with a tool designed to see stars from hundreds of thousands of miles.

Mew flew across the field and saw a plethora of Pokemon that were dying to be hugged, but she decided not to stir up trouble at the moment. She entered the old house and saw that it was very old, at least 130 years old. Surprisingly, all the furniture lay in its spot and there were even candles lit on the table. She moved an arm chair telekinetically and saw that there was an inch-thick layer of dust.

"Someone sure left this place a pigsty," she said as she moved the chair to cover back up the nasty floor. She turned her head to the left and saw that near the corner of the living room was a couch covered with a white bed-sheet with a teddy bear on the arm-rest. She flew over at a very fast speed and grabbed the bear and hugged it, but she moved so fast that the wind created turbulance and made the bed-sheet cover her up.

"AGHHH!" screeched Mew as she tried to remove the blanket off of her, which was turning to be an impossible feat since the bed-sheet was about 4 m squared. She continued to screech in annoyance and flailed her arms about like a maniac and could no longer bear with it and used psychic to tear the bed sheet into 400,000 pieces. she grabbed the Cubchoo-shaped teddy bear that of course did not have the runny nose and hugged it. When she hugged it, it sneezed and a string of light blue fabric dangled from its nose. Mew giggled and pushed it back up there and then heard a crying sound. She opened up an unknown dimension and placed the toy there and went to the voices. She saw a cute little Pikachu and an Eevee standing by a laundry chute and she approached them.

"What are you two doing in this abandoned house?" she inquired with a smile.

"We are taking a rest; we came in here to play, but...I lost our Cubchoo teddy bear!" said Pikachu as he shed a tear.

"I'm so sorry, what's your name?" asked Mew randomly.

"Sparks," replied the yellow rodent.

"How about you, Eevee?" asked Mew.

"Brownie," she said with a sniffle.

"Well, Sparks, Brownie, I have a surprise for you two," said Mew as she opened up the portal and grabbed the Cubchoo and showed it at the two mammal Pokemon. Their eyes glowed brightly and they tackled Mew, whose back was facing the laundry chute, knocking her into it and they accidentally fell into it as well!

"Oh, no!" shouted Brownie as tears covered her eyes.

They fell into a huge laundry hamper at the bottom of the chute and when they got out, they were trapped underneath three different blankets. Brownie struggled a bit and finally pulled off her blanket at the same time as Mew. The two of them giggled and Brownie looked over and saw a figure moving under the bed-sheet!

"It's a ghost!" shouted Eevee with a sweat drop as she hugged Mew for protection and trembled. "I had a feeling this place was haunted, but Sparks didn't listen! Please save me!" she pleaded the legendary kitten with wobbly knees.

"Why are you afraid?" asked Mew with a shaking head. "You are a normal-type and ghost Pokemon can do nothing against you," she reassured with a tight hug.

"Oh, yeah, you're right, thanks!" said Eevee as she hugged the Cubchoo teddy bear firmly.

"GET THIS OFF OF ME!" roared the voice as it struggled.

Mew used her psychic powers and the sheet vanished.

"It's just you, Sparks!" giggled Brownie as she playfully tackled him with a hug. Mew went over to them and gave them all a hug as well until they started groaning.

"Let's play again!" said Sparks as he tackled Brownie again. The two of them walked over to Mew and gave her a hug.

"No, that's okay, I actually gotta get going," said Mew as she hugged the two of them good-bye and used telekinesis to cover them up with the bed-sheet.

* * *

**I hope you thought it was okay, Bluewolfbat! The next chapter is a request from Breanna.**


	6. Fun with Lucario

**Enjoy! I also hope you enjoyed "The World's in Your Hands" if you got a chance to read. I'm still up to suggestions on both this story and that one.**

* * *

Mew left the abandoned house and giggled and danced in the glimmering sunlight. She saw a blue and black figure sitting in the meadow, gazing into the falling sun. It was Lucario, a friend who helped Mew save the the Tree of the Beginning by sacrificing himself by donating his aura to Mew so that she would live and all the other Pokemon would survive. Mew begged to Arceus to revive Mew and She told Mew that her wish would be granted under one condition: to return all the toys that she had stolen from the castle. It was a huge sacrifice, but Mew knew that she could find more in the future; 8 years later, she found only 23 toys, and none of them were as awesome as the ones she had found earlier, but she was still glad to have Lucario alive!

Mew floated behind Lucario and landed on his shoulders and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" she said in a giggly voice as she hugged his head.

A smile appeared on Lucario's mask-like face and said, "Mew."

"Yay!" she cheered as her tail wrapped around his black aura-sensing appendages. His tail wagged when he heard her voice; after all, she _is _the reason that he still lives.

"It's good to see you, too, young Mew, and I-" began Lucario but he stopped and gasped when she squeezed his dreadlocks-looking sensors. "Don't do that!"

Mew got off of his shoulders and she flew up to Lucario's chest. She poked the spike that was protruding out giggled slightly.

"Why do you have that sticking out of your chest?" she asked as her tail wrapped around it.

"For defense purposes," explained Lucario. "If a foe is stupid enough to do a head-on tackle, this spike will protect me."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but what if you want to give another Pokemon or a trainer a hug?" inquired Mew as she let go of the spike and floated a yard from his face. "It would be extremely painful if it doesn't kill them."

"Well, I guess we would have to do a sideways hug," said Lucario, "but most Lucarios don't express friendship or love in the form of hugs."

"B-but...what about me?" shot back Mew with tears growing in her eyes. "Aren't we really good friends? I had to sacrifice all my toys for you to stay alive!"

"Well, maybe you can few it as fate intervening," said Lucario. "I will always appreciate the fact that you gave up all your toys for me to live. That was very kind of you."

"I know, right?" face-giggled Mew as she hugged Lucario from his side to avoid being hit from the spike. "So what are you doing nowadays? I thought you wanted Ash to capture you. Or at least someone to call your 'master'."

"I'm not interested in finding a Master now," said Lucario. "That was way back in 2006. I'm content being by myself now."

"Are you bored?" asked Mew.

"Sometimes, but I'm okay now."

"Are you sure? We can have some fun."

"All right, you got me in a good mood," said Lucario as his tail wagged. "What do you have that's fun?"

Mew opened a portal and reached into it and got two toys: one of them being a Hitmontop yo-yo (like in the movie) and the other one being a Shuckle party horn. She handed the aura Pokemon the yo-yo and she blew loudly into the party horn, the tentacles escaping the holes. Lucario played with the yo-yo, causing the legs to spin around so fast that it became a blur. Mew hugged Lucario's shoulder and wagged her tail and he wagged his as he smiled warmly. She planted a gentle kiss on his ice-cold wet nose and he blushed mildly.

"Mew, what is that for?" he asked gingerly.

"I like you a lot!" she said as she hugged his short blue neck tightly as her tail tickled his yellow tummy.

"Okay, Mew, that's enough," he chuckled a bit nervously.

"So when's your birthday party?" she asked randomly.

"What about a birthday party?" he said. "I don't remember the day I hatched."

"Aww, that's not fair. Oh, well. Can you please give me a big hug before I leave?" she asked sweetly with an adorable face.

"Well, okay," he said as he patted her back gently with a hug. She wrapped her tail around his and suddenly belched at 103 decibels that lasted three seconds. Lucario pushed her away and his eyes grew big and widened.

"I think you may have damaged my ears," he said as he rubbed the triangular blue ears of his.

"Excuse me, but I had Honey Bunches of Oats earlier," she explained as she hugged his left shoulder.

"Mew, why are you still hugging?" he asked as he patted her back once more.

"I love hugs!" she shouted with glee.

"Well, it's starting to become a little strange," Lucario responded.

Mew still hugged him and said nothing.

"I think you need to go to the S.O.H.A," said Lucario.

"What's that?" asked Mew.

"Strange Obsessions and Habits Anonymous," he explained. "It's for Pokemon who do strange stuff and want to get help."

"WHAT?!" she screamed loudly. "You think I need...help?"

"Yeah, I talked with Shaymin, Mewtwo, and Uxie earlier and they filled me in on what you did," said Lucario as his ears drooped.

"Does that mean...we aren't friends anymore?" she said with a tear.

"No, we still are friends; it's just that you may wanna get yourself checked in and go to a meeting," shrugged Lucario.

"Waaaaaaaaah!" sobbed Mew loudly. "You're MEAAAAAN!"

She flew away back home.


	7. Shadow Lugia

**A.N. Thanks for reading! ToriMikuni suggested this. I hope you are okay with this chapter.**

* * *

Mew flew all the way back to her pink house and sat on her crib-sized canopy bed and shed a few tears. Was Lucario right to say that she needed help for her hugging addiction? It wasn't her fault that she was so darn cute...Okay, maybe it _is _her fault, or maybe it was the fault of the person named Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart for making all the fellow Pokemon not willing to accept her friendship. She decided there was no further point in staying awake and decided to take a nap while listening to "Milkshake" by Kelis on her iHome. Despite the fact that she had over 23,000 songs on her iPod, she liked listening to "Milkshake" way more than was considered normal.

* * *

_2 hours, 41 minutes, and 31 seconds later..._

Mew woke up and still heard "Milkshake" playing. She decided to sing along.

"Ooh, once you get involved, everyone will look this way so,

You must maintain your charm, same time maintain your halo.

Just get the perfect blend, plus what you have within.

Then next his eyes will squint

Then he's picked up your scent."

Mew finished and face-giggled as she danced in the air to the awesome 11-year old song. She didn't care that it was old; in fact, her theme song was "Don't You (Forget about Me)" by Simple Minds. A lot of her songs were old; about 83% of them were between the years 1977-85. All the sudden, the lights flickered and the music stopped. It turned pitch black and lightning roared across the sky at 158 decibels (About the same as a 9 mm pistol going off). It was so loud and forceful that it made the house shake and she covered her sensitive triangle ears. Mew clapped her pink hands together and 10 Glade candles appeared throughout her room. Most of them were her favorite; apple cinnamon. She hovered to the window and saw a gargantuan figure in the distance; it was dark purple and very scary.

"Oh...my...goodness..." said Mew afraid. "I'd better go see what's going on now." Without thinking, Mew flew out of the window and saw what was going on; it was...Shadow Lugia.

"GIA!" said the dark figure at an ear-splitting volume. He used shadow blast and disintegrated some of the fir trees as if they were nothing. Lugia had a problem of becoming possessed and turning into his shadow form whenever he was extremely mad; apparently, Ho-Oh did something really stupid to make him mad. Mew stood there and watched the diving Pokemon and attempted to stop him.

"Lugia! Why are you possessed by the shadows?" asked Mew loudly. Lugia looked down at her and used a shadow bolt attack. The kitten teleported and got out of the way and faced the huge monster again.

"Ho-Oh...broke...my...PlayStation...4...and...my...Grand...Theft...Auto...V...game...won't...work!" he shouted in between heavy breaths.

"Lugia, chill the heck down," advised Mew. She opened up a portal and pulled out a candy bar. "Here, have a Snickers bar. It has peanut and caramel goodness."

"Why...?" he said confused and roared loudly.

"Because, whenever you get hungry, you become possessed and destroy stuff and argue about things that are meaningless," she said with a lot of reasoning.

"Fine," he said as he used psychic to bring the candy bar to his face. He ate it all at once and swallowed it.

"Well?" asked Mew, waiting for a response.

"I..." he started. The dark clouds disappeared in a microsecond like off of some cartoon and Lugia returned to his natural blue and white color. "I'm purified!" he said and smiled!

"Yay!" said Mew as she flew up to his big head and hugged it. She flew around and hugged his blue spines on his back and played with his tail.

"Mew!" gasped Lugia with astonishment as the kitten continued this for about five minutes. "Will you please stop hugging me? It's getting to be very annoying!"

"Why are you not accepting to my hugs?" said Mew with a frown.

"Because you don't know when to stop hugging, that's why!" replied Lugia as he flew away and dove down into the sea of Japan.

"Maybe it's time I do see some help, although I will hate it," said Mew with a shrug as she giggled and flew around. "Or not." She turned on her iPod and listened to "It's My Life" by Talk Talk since that song pretty much summed up the situation as of now.

* * *

**I also wanna give a shout-out to my best friend Lil C; that's a nickname for her! She's awesome and gives me inspiration to write to make her feel better. I welcome any suggestions of whom Mew hugs.**


	8. So Beautiful it Hurts!

**Thanks for reading! **

**Mew: *hugs GPS's shoulder* Took you long enough to update. When are you gonna update TWIYH?**

**GPS: :-D Oh, hush. (: I already got over 3k words.**

**Mew: DID YOU KNOW THAT FOR TWIYH GPS IS GONNA MAKE ASH-**

**GPS: MEW! *uses Wanda's wand to zip her mouth close***

**Mew: *Tries to take it off and mumbles incoherently***

**GPS: Sorry, she stole and ate the Mr. Goodbar in my knapsack. Mew, tell them the disclaimers.**

**Mew: *babbles nonsense***

**GPS: Right...I don't own Pokemon! Nintendo does! Or Game Freak! One of those, as long as it isn't me!**

* * *

Mew finished her song on her pink iPod with the pink "Hello Skitty" headphones and kept on floating towards who knows where.

"Shaymin, my own son, Lucario, and even Lugia all think that I need help," she said as she flew towards the beach and sat on the warm sand that was getting wet with the waves that washed ashore. The water tickled her little big feet and she giggled at the way the sand washed over her toes. Mew did not care what the other think; the only one who truly loved her for who she was was herself and Arceus. Mew faintly heard the sound of crying and she went to investigate it. She found that it was a Feebas who had washed onto shore!

"Oh, my goodness, what happened to you?" asked Mew as she landed on the ground and giggled as the moist sand tickled her feet.

"Oh, you're laughing at me, just like all the rest," said the female fish as she resumed crying.

"No, that isn't the case!" reassured Mew frantically as she waved her hands back and forth to reinforce her honesty. "I giggled cause the sand tickles, silly! Why are you on the beach like this and instead of in the ocean."

"I have no friends or any purpose in this world, and I am to remain a simple Feebas that everyone ignores," explained the fish. "I just want to die-"

"Your scales!" sang Mew.

"What?" asked the Feebas.

"Here, I'll show you," said Mew as she got a huge fish tank out from her portal and filled it with the ocean water. She placed the fish into the tank and flew back home, but she accidentally let out a fart as she flew home, producing a rainbow behind her. Luckily, Feebas didn't notice it and they remained quiet the remainder of the trip.

They finally got to Mew's house and she put the fish tank on a huge vanity table. A little water splashed out, but she cleaned it up. Feebas looked at her surroundings of the pink bedroom.

"You sure like pink," commented the apathetic Feebas as she released a mushroom sigh.

"You bet I do!" giggled Mew as she laid Feebas on a towel on the vanity table.

"What are you doing?!" gasped the fish not just out of fright but because she was running out of air.

"Helping you become beautiful, silly!" face-giggled Mew as she got various types of makeup from her desk. She applied some coral pink lipstick from her bag and smeared it all over Feebas's lips...or the equivalent of them. Mew get some gel and applied it to Feebas's body. She giggled since it tickled her scales and Mew continued the beauty treatment for a while until the legendary kitten showed a mirror to Feebas. "Ta-da!"

"Oh, my goodness!" said Feebas as she smiled. "I look so gorgeous! Look at the blue polka-dots you put all over my scales! I feel...so...beautiful!" She started laughing very loudly and her body started to glow!

"I'm starting to evolve!" she added with a laugh!

"We gotta get you in the water, asap!" said Mew as she teleported back to the beach. She tossed Feebas into the water and watched as the two-foot fish turned into a 20-foot cream-colored serpent.

"I'm GORGEOUS!" sang the Milotic in a happy voice and a smiled appeared on her face. Mew hugged her head and the Milotic graciously accepted it. Mew grabbed one of her noodle-thin red antennae.

"Mew! That tickles!" giggled Milotic as she shook her head, her antennae dancing in the wind. Mew then played with the water-type Pokemon's red "hair" and sniffed it.

"That feels weird! Stop it!" ordered Milotic with a frown. Mew of course ignored her plea and went towards her blue and red tail. She pulled on the tail as if she were expecting it to pop off! She then let go and hugged the rainbow-looking tail and giggled as she poked the lovely scales.

"Stop!" shouted Milotic as she used aqua tail and smashed Mew 238 feet away!

"Why are you being so mean to me!" said Mew as she was blasting off.

"Don't blame me!" answered Milotic. "Blame Gaige's Peppy Sweetheaaaaaaaaarttttt!" she continued as her voice echoed the final syllable as Mew flew all the way home. She got on her bed and looked at the good photos of her and Mewto, as well as the ones of Barbecute.

She sighed. "I don't need help! How could my best friend and child Mewtwo think I need help?!" She flew up to the photo and made an akanbe (show reds of lower eye lid and stick tongue out) gesture at him. She blew a raspberry, too. Then she went to get some raspberry sherbet from her freezer.

"Yum," she said as she ate the pink frozen treat. She looked outside and saw someone she has known for a while: Alakazam.

* * *

**GPS: I hope you liked it! *unzips Mew***

******Mew: Oh... *inhales and exhales deeply* I could barely breathe with that thing over my mouth! **

******GPS: Sorry. I didn't want you providing any spoilers! **

**Mew: Question: I loved all of the chapter, but why did you make me toot? And Milotic was mean!**

**GPS: Nyan cat moment. And ask her. ****I'll make it up to you in your adventures at Toys R Us, okay?**

**Mew: YAAAY! *hugs for 28 seconds***

**GPS: *struggles to breathe***


	9. Rekindling an Old Flame

**Mew: Why are you doing the opposite of my theme song?! D:**

**GPS: Mew, what are you talking about? o.o**

**Mew: *scoffs* My theme song is "Don't You (Forget About Me)", and it looks like you have!**

**GPS: False, I started back school.**

**Mew: In the middle of July? Shouldn't you be doing homework now?**

**GPS: Yeah, but it's only a month long. *hugs Mew* Plus, I'm taking a break. I'm getting a slow move on with TWIYH and your Toys R Us adventure, but they shall not be abandoned! They are in Lavender Town now (I did a time skip). Tell them, Mew.**

**Mew: GPS owns nothing in regards to the Pokemon franchise, cause if he did, be wouldn't be going to college. (: **

* * *

Mew flew outside while still carrying her frozen treat and met Alakazam. He was the cool kid back in school when he was a Kadabra and pulled many stunts like pulling fire alarms and putting "Kick Me" signs on tough Pokemon for the sake of a few laughs. But that was back in 1997. Now he is a well-known professor at Celadon University and teaches math and physics. Mew flew up to Alakazam and he nodded at her, his long whiskers moving in the wind.

"Hello, Mew," said Alakazam with a cool voice as she smiled and held the bucket of sherbet. "It's a nice day to be eating ice cream."

"It's actually raspberry sherbet, silly," she said as she showed the carton to him. "You want some?"

Alakazam arched an eyebrow then just shrugged. "Sure," he replied as he dipped his psychic-enhancing spoon into the carton after he brought it to his face with telekinesis. He pulled out the spoon and it was completely covered with the fruity goodness of the raspberries and he swallowed it. "Wow! This tastes pretty good for a sherbet! But I'm more of an ice cream guy."

"I have an idea!" said Mew.

"What's that?" asked the standing psychic type.

"Let's go to an ice cream parlour and get some delicious treats!" said Mew. Alakazam's eyes bulged and he shook his head up and down rapidly. Mew and Alakazam (an Abra back then) had a fling going and were still very good friends. The two of them teleported to the outskirts of the valley landed in front of a ice cream shop. The two of them entered and sat down at a table while Alakazam ordered a large sundae for them to share. Alakazam gave Mew one of his psychic spoons and he used the other and they began to tuck in on the delicious frozen treat. Mew at the cherry at the top first and belched loudly, causing a lot of clients to stare at her. Alakazam indulged on the hot-fudge syrup and the yummy brownies and for some reason sneezed very loudly. A few customers left about the amount of noise that they were producing, but the two psychic-types didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"You know," started Mew as she ate some vanilla ice cream, "I haven't had a sundae in such a long time. Kinda reminds me of the time you and I went to the bowling alley and shared those french fries."

"Mew, that was all the way back in 2000!" chuckled the whiskered psychic type as he kept eating. The two of them finished it in about four minutes and they left the messy bowl on the table as they left the building.

"That was great," said Mew. "Maybe we could go to the cinema and watch a movie."

"Okay," said Alakazam as they went to a nearby Malco Theatre. (It's a theatre chain in my region; if you recognized it right off the bat, you must live in an adjacent state to mine)

The two of them selected the new film called "How to Train Your Dragonite". It was a total of two hours and 29 minutes, which was fairly long for an animated film. The two of left the cinema and went into the lobby where there was an adjacent arcade.

"Let's play a game!" sang Mew as they went over to the racing game.

"I don't think that will work; your feet don't touch the pedals," pointed out Alakazam.

"Oh," said the disappointed pink kitten. "Let's play Skee-ball then!" She inserted a quarter into the machine and a grabbed a ball with her tiny hands and rolled it towards the 100-point hole. It surprisingly found its destination. The machine started flashing and making a bunch of loud noises and Mew clapped her pink hands in satisfaction as tickets were being dispensed at the bottom. Alakazam threw his ball and it landed in the 50-point hole. More tickets came out and Mew was very pleased. After 8 balls, the score was 620; Mew got three 100's and a 20, while Alakazam got two 50's and a 100. Plus a gutter ball which got zero. Once Mew collected all the tickets (121 of them, to be precise), she redeemed them for a 50% off for two tickets to a film she could see in the future.

The two of them finally left the theatre and Mew and Alakazam entered the hot afternoon sun.

"That was a lot of fun," said Mew as she giggled into her hands.

"It was more fun than I could imagine," said Alakazam. Mew flew up to him and patted his head.

"We should do something like this again," she responded. He shook his head as well. "Can we share this moment with a hug?" She continued.

"Sure," he said as he extended his arms out and wrapped them around her small pink body. Mew extended her cute pink hands and hugged Alakazam's neck rather tightly, causing him to gasp.

"Wow, such a tight grip for a little creature," he chuckled.

"Well, your defense is low, remember?" she said as she twirled his long mustache and yanked a long hair out.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as she played with the two-foot long hair. "Why did you do that?"

"Keepsake," she responded. She hugged one of his huge pointy ears and her tail wrapped around another one. This carried on for about an awkward three minutes until she decided to hug his shoulder plate "body armor".

"Mew!" he shouted. "Enough! You are getting annoying! Why must you do this? You should go to the S.O.H.A meetings that are held by Slowking!"

"So I guess that means we aren't going for another date?" she asked.

"Get help and I'll think about it," he responded.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully as she flew all the way home.

* * *

**I changed it from Strange Obsession Anonymous (S.O.A) to S.O.H.A (Strange Obsessions and Habits Anonymous), since I feel it's more of a habit than obsession. (:**


	10. Cubone: From Lonely to Annoyed

**GPS: Hope you like!**

**Mew: *hugs Cyndaquil***

* * *

Mew was tired after he date so she decided to take a nap. She slept for 28 minutes and felt completely re-energized and went to look at the falling sun. It was so beautiful. But then the moment got spoiled when she heard a loud wailing int he distance.

"Oh, boy, I wonder what's going on now?" she said as she left her pink house as she held onto her Mewtwo plushy that she had sewn in her countless hours of spare time. She followed the sound of the crying and eventually found a baby Cubone. He was wiping his tears that were falling on his body since they would be super-effective against his ground-type self.

"What's wrong?" asked Mew as she landed on the ground next to Cubone and patted him gently on the shoulder. She gave him a large hug and he turned towards her.

"Today is the anniversary of my mommy's death!" he said as he wiped off a few more tears and adjusted his skull mask. "I miss her so much!"

"Cubone, can I tell you something?" asked Mew.

"Yes?" he said as he sniffled.

"Your mother has been dead since 1996. Has crying for 18 years brought her back? No. So why I do you keep crying?"

"Because, as my name states, I'm the lonely Pokemon!" he screamed as he burst into tears again. Mew merely sweat dropped and sighed as she shock her head.

"I have something that will help cheer you up," said Mew.

Cubone tilted his head and blinked several times. "What is it?" he said.

"Grab my hand and I will take you somewhere magical," she explained. The lonely Pokemon shrugged and grabbed the kitten's pink hand and they teleported. About 4 minutes passed as their molecules were being transported in an unknown dimension and they finally landed in the destination that Mew had in mind. Once their septillions of atoms (USA/Canada short scale) were reconfigured, Cubone gasped at what he saw. There were people and Pokemon everywhere and he wasn't his normal bipedal dinosaur-like Pokemon form anymore! He was a human!

"What did you do to me!" he screamed, causing a few people to look at him with a weird expression. The signs on the wall were written in a foreign language so more than likely they didn't understand their English.

"I transformed you into a temporary human, silly," giggled Mew.

"Why?!" said Cubone. He had the appearance of a 13-year-old boy with denim shorts and a red shirt with light brown hair covered by a white beanie while Mew was a 19-year-old girl with a pink skirt, a purple shirt and platinum blonde hair with pink streaks in it. Cubone also had a white walking stick.

"Because, if we were as Pokemon, we would get a lot of unwanted attention," explained Mew.

"Where are we?" asked the "human" Cubone as he looked around.

"We're at Park Pobedy in Moscow, Russia," explained Mew with a giggle.

"Russia doesn't exist in our universe!" shouted Cubone. "Our universe is a conglomeration of continents based off a fake universe that the author of this story lives in! And why are we here in the first place?!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and let's go explore the city; it's one of my favorite places to go when I'm feeling very sad so I brought you here to cheer you up," said Mew as she grabbed his hand. They approached a very, very steep set of mowing stairs and Cubone halted.

"W-what are these?" he asked as he got really nervous.

"They're called escalators, and one of Europe's largest is in this metro," she explained. "That is why I brought you here because I love riding it! Come on!" She jumped onto the escalator and Cubone followed suit and was on the stair right behind her. The escalator was so long that Cubone couldn't see the top.

"How long is this escalator ride?" he asked.

"126 metres," she explained as they slowly ascended the mechanical stairs. Cubone sighed while Mew hummed the theme song to "The Golden Girls". Cubone twirled his stick around and looked around casually at the busy metro until they finally reached their destination. The two of them climbed aboard a train and went around the city.

"Wow! Look at all this beautiful architecture!" pointed out Cubone as he smiled. "Look at all the onion-shaped roofs! They look cool!"

"They're called луковичная глава (_lúkovichnaya glava),"_ explained Mew. A few people turned to Mew and began striking up a conversation with her, all of which Mew fluently understood.

"I didn't know you could speak Russian," said Cubone. "What did they say?"

"I can speak 100 languages," she said. "And they said that the scenery looks a lot better in the winter time than in this surprisingly hot weather."

"It doesn't feel hot to me," replied Cubone. They continued to ride the train and they finally got out and explored the city. Mew pointed out a lot of interesting sites such as the Red Square and of course she took dozens of photos. They went to the outside of the Kremlin and took more photos with locals and shared some laugh as Mew translated what they said. They visited Ivan the Great Bell Tower and Moscow State University and even the Bolshoi Theatre where they saw a spectacular performance. Mew hugged Cubone about 43 times in the 10 hours that they were in Moscow and they finally teleported back home to Lavender Town and reverted back to their Pokemon selves.

Cubone panted and smiled behind his skull mask. "That was the most fun I've ever had in my lifetime!" he shouted as he gave Mew a hug. Mew gasped and returned the hug as well and she spun Cubone's skull like Pikachu did in that episode and began tickling him and hugging him! "Mew! Quit it! That's getting annoying!"

Mew giggled and fix his skull back and she grabbed his bone he carried. She threw it as hard as she could and it returned back just like the bonemerang it was. She giggled and did it again and Cubone was getting nervous that he might lose the bone he extracted from his mother's grave!

"Mew! Don't! That bone means a lot to me!" he wailed. She caught the bone and gave it back to him. He sighed in content and Mew picked up Cubone and gave him a big hug. "Stoooooop!" he shouted again and used bone club on her! Mew screamed and dropped him on his butt and he resumed crying.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she flew up to him and hugged him. He pushed her away and scoffed.

"Mew!" he shouted angrily. "Get help! How are you the ancestor of all Pokemon when you're so oblivious to the fact that people don't like your personality!" With that, he walked away.

"But..." she said, but it was too late. Cubone had disappeared and was gone. She sighed and decided that it was finally time to see this Strange Obsessions and Habits Anonymous...

...

...

...

...

...Or not.

* * *

**A.N. I don't speak Russian so no offense to anyone who speaks it fluently. Wish I could, though. ****But I can speak/read a bit of Mandarin. (: **Most of the stuff I pulled out came from Wikipedia. 


	11. Mew Asks for Advice about Getting Advice

**Mew: *cries***

**GPS: Why are you crying?**

**Mew: Because people don't like it when I hug them! D:**

**GPS: I don't know, but I do know one thing.**

**Mew: What?**

**GPS: I don't own Pokémon. Plus, writing block sucks. )';**

* * *

Mew decided to finally look into this Strange Obsession and Habits Anonymous, but she didn't know where to look. She did know one individual to ask in case she had a problem: Arceus. Mew flew all the way to the secluded Hall of Origins and saw that Arceus was watching a movie on his 301" television set that he got from the future. Mew landed on the ground behind the gigantic sofa and Arceus immediately turned towards her.

"Yes, successor of mine and the ancestor of all Pokemon?" said Arceus as he turned his head towards the television to turn it off.

"Um, I have something to tell you," said Mew as she began waving her arms about.

"I am the Creator of all Pokemon, therefore, I know what you were going to say before you even thought of it," said Arceus. "You have a hugging problem, correct?"

"Um...yes, my lord," she said as she nodded rapidly. "And I've been told several times to seek help about it. But I don't find it a problem."

"I am very glad that the ancestor of all Pokemon that I created is a very friendly pink mammal such as yourself, but there are moments where you push it a tad too far," he commented as he munched on a potato chip.

"I...am kinda thinking of going to the S.O.H.A.," she said a bit sheepishly as she looked downward, "but it's kinda hard to be anonymous when I am the ancestor and essentially everyone knows me."

"Well, it is the best way to talk about your...odd problem," said Arceus as he drank some of his Sunny Delight. Mew frowned at this and said,

"Y-you think I...am weird?" She sniffled as she felt tears were approaching.

"I didn't say that," he said as he put down the orange beverage and redirected his attention. "It is that you tend to do things that are a bit unusual considering your position."

"I can't help it! You created me like this!" she said angrily and flapped her arms around like a bird as she sweat dropped.

"Don't use that tone with me!" he said as he flung a potato chip at Mew! It bounced off her head and she squeaked.

"That was so mean!" yelled Mew as she started crying. Arceus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, brother," he said. "I'm sorry, Mew. Here, why don't you give me a hug? It is a very rare privilege."

"Yay!" she squeaked and flew up to Arceus and gave him a big hug. Her tail began to wag happily and she seemed to make a purring sound. The hug continued for about 30 seconds until Arceus said,

"Mew, that is more than enough."

Mew flew over to Arceus's abdomen and pointed at the golden wheel thing.

"What is this?" she said as she poked it. Arceus giggled.

"That tickles!" he screamed with delight. "It...it changes colors when my type changes! Your fingers are so soft and fuzzy!" XD

"Wait!" she said. "I need to know where I go so that I can get help! I wanna live my life back to it before I started become a hugging machine!"

"Fine," he said as he got out a giant notepad and began scribbling stuff down with a huge ballpoint pen. He then gave Mew a piece of paper that was probably about the size of a 40" screen TV and she hugged Arceus again.

"Thanks again!" she said as she flew off.

"That girl is so my-name-dang annoying," he said as he resumed the "SpongeBob Movie".


	12. Mew and the SOHA Meeting Part 1

**GPS: Thanks for reading!**

**Mew: *throws sugar at everyone***

**GPS: Mew!**

**Mew: What?**

**GPS: Provide the disclaimer!**

**Mew: GPS doesn't own Pokemon. *hugs reviewers* Also, I'm in kindergarten now! GPS wrote a story about me being in school if you haven't seen it! (=**

* * *

Mew still had the giant piece of paper in hand but she found it difficult to fly because it was aerodynamically unable to keep her flight smooth. She read it and got the information down and said,

"I look like a dweeb with this giant piece of paper. I'm going to store it in my portal for now." She used her psychic powers and it disappeared into a space only she knew of. "Even if my creator says I have a problem, that doesn't mean that I have to do so. I live off of breaking the rules!"

She continued floating around and looked for something fun to do; as long as others didn't tattle about her hugging them, she honestly didn't care.

"Let me see. I want to hug all species of Pokemon! But there are so many! I think I may skip the ones from Kalos; they seem a little strange to me and it saves me 70 hugs!" Mew paused and thought of the number of hugs that she had to distribute and also the advice that Arceus gave her earlier. "You know, I think I will go by the S.O.H.A just so that Arceus will know that I did go there. Doesn't mean I will stop hugging!" She giggled and she followed the directions that were given on the large paper.

After carefully following the instructions, Mew found herself in a secluded part of the forest and was well away from everything and Mew found something interesting: tree stumps in a circular formation around a large podium-like rock.

"What is this place?" said Mew as she looked around cautiously, but then her question was answered by a male voice.

"My child, you are at the Strange Obsession and Habits Anonymous, where everyone who attends strives to become a better Pokemon." It was a Slowking and he had his arms around his back in a rather dapper fashion.

"Cool. So where is everyone?" she asked as she continued to look around. "I'm bored, by the way. Also, did you just call me your child? I think _you_ would be my child since I am the ancestor of all Pokemon."

"Indeed, my mistake," said the Slowking as he scratched the Shellder that was on his head. "Well, we will get to the good stuff once everyone is here."

"...Good stuff?" said Mew a bit haltingly. "How can strange obsessions be good?"

"The good vibes that our soul emits for confessing our problems, child," said Slowking.

Mew had nothing to say and she briefly closed her eyes. She was poked in the stomach and giggled and wondered who did it. She saw that it was...

"Meloetta!" said Mew as she woke up and tackled her with a huge hug. Mew even coiled her tail around the music-like Pokemon and Meloetta tried desperately to break free.

"Mew!" she said with a nervous chuckle. "You're crushing me!"

The pink kitten let go of her grip and said, "Sorry." :(

"It's okay, it's been a while since we have seen each other," said Meloetta as she wiped off her forehead with her quarter note-shaped hands. "What brings you by the S.O.H.A?"

"Nothing really, except Arceus kinda wanted me to stop by here," said Mew.

"Why?" said Meloetta as she scratched her tiny arm.

"Because-" started Mew but they got interrupted by overlapping chatter; a huge group of Pokemon arrived and sat down on the wooden stumps.

"Pokemon, please take your seats! We are about to begin!" announced Slowking. Luckily there were two spots available for the two small female Pokemon. Slowking approached the stone podium and said,

"I say this speech only because we have a new guest today," he started and cleared his throat. "All of us come across a point of our life where we make decisions that may hurt someone or just be...awkward, as is the case of those who arrived today. But I am not here to judge as I would be a hypocrite since I recovered from something recently. Today-"

"What did you recover from interrupted Mew as she got out a Rice Krispies bar and the paper was rustling very loudly.

"Excuse me, child, but you just interrupted me!" gasped Slowking.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" she wailed like a spoiled four-year-old brat as she balled up the paper and threw it at a Charmander. It bounced off his head and it landed in the fire of his tail and got disintegrated into a small pile of ash. "I'm so sorry!" said Mew as she flew over to Charmander and picked him up from under his orange arms and hugged him.

"Let go of me!" he said and he bit her arm!

"Fine!" she said as she dropped him on the ground and he landed on butt. "Please resume...please..." said Mew as she blinked her eyelids extra slowly and they sparkled.

"Awww," said everyone there. "That's so dang cute!"

"...Right..." said Slowking. "Anyways, we will first start off by addressing our problems and tell how it impacts our daily lives."

Charmander raised his orange hand and said, "I wanna go first. Everyone says it is unhealthy to use my tail as a source of roasting marshmallows, but I personally like shish kabobs more."

Mew randomly got a marshmallow from her portal and stuck it on a stick. She sighed in content as she let it hang over Charmander's tail.

"Stop that!" he commanded. In frustration his tail's flame got larger and completely burnt the marshmallow. She sighed and threw the stick away.

"I'll go next," said a voice. Mew turned to see it was...

* * *

**Mew: Who did I see? Tell me!**

**GPS: I need reviewers to leave a suggestion of Pokemon they would like to see have a strange obsession or habit! But nothing sexual or anything deep like drugs or anything.**

**Mew: Yeah! What he said!**

**GPS: And there is a high chance that Mew will hug every Pokemon, so don't expect this story to be complete anytime soon!**


	13. Meeting Part 2 and Mew's Choice

**GPS: Enjoy!**

**Mew: I don't want to be cured! I just want others to accept my hugs!**

* * *

Mew and the rest turned around to see that it was a Gible. The group casually greeted the tiny greyish-blue land shark and he sat on a stump and looked at everyone.

"Welcome, child. Have you come to anonymously confess a problem that troubles you?" said Slowking in his preacher-like tone.

"Sure," said the Gible. "My name is Nibbles. I like to bite excessively. My trainer actually had to let me go because I affectionately bit his head too much to the point he actually had to get surgery. I feel horrible for what I did, but I can't help it! I like to bite!"

"Child of Arceus, it perfectly natural to succumb to a bad habit; we are all imperfect to his eyes, but-" started Slowking but Mew shot up her hand.

"Yes?" said Slowking.

"I hugged Arceus," she said with a childish smile on her face.

"We all hug him in our dreams, child," said Slowking as he then redirected his attention to Nibbles. "Please resume how you have struggled to cope with this problem of yours."

"I'm serious!" screeched Mew as she buried her face into her small paws and cried.

"Enough interruptions!" stated Slowking. All the sudden Nibbles the Gible said,

"Can you come back to me later? I wanner hear some other problems." He sighed and took out a huge twig and started gnawing on it.

"Fine," said Slowking. "Now, let's see...Hmm..." He decided to choose someone at random, but all the sudden, he heard someone singing in what appeared to be Japanese. He looked and saw that Meloetta appeared to almost be having a spaz attack, but she was dancing out of control.

"Mitemite kochichi!" she sang with utmost delight as she had changed into her pirouette form. She started kicking her legs like in a chorus and said, "The music has possessed me! I can't stop dancing!" She laughed and span around ten times within 2 seconds and was flying all over the place, turning from visible to invisible and vice versa.

"Calm down, young one!" ordered Slowking as he frowned and put his clawed hands on his pink hips and shook his head in disappointment. "What seems to be the problem with you, miss..."

"Meloetta!" said Meloetta as she continued dancing like crazy and even kicked Slowking by mistake. He sighed and used yawn on her, causing her to get drowsy and remain still. All the sudden, out of nowhere, Ash's Oshawott and Dawn's Piplup, both of whom had a problem with leaving their trainer (the former in particular) to try to serenade Meloetta.

"She's mine! Back off, loser!" said the prideful penguin.

"NO WAY!" shouted the otter. "I want to give her a kiss and watch her have pleasant dreams!"

The two of them engaged in combat and created a dust cloud and went away as they fought all over the forest.

A sound was heard and it flooded the area; it was a Seel clapping her front flippers while swaying her body slightly (go to Bulbapedia and look at the Emerald sprite; it's the exact same). Meanwhile, she was blowing a loud raspberry and giggled. "I'm Seel; whenever I'm amused, I like to clap my flippers as loud as possible and blow raspberries! Phbbbbbbt!"

"And why would you do such a thing, my dear?" asked Slowking as he scratched crown Shellder on his head.

"Because it's a lot phbbbbbt! fun!" she said and laughed as her red tongue sputtered saliva everywhere. Mew giggled and did the same as she clapped her pink paws together. She went over to Seel and they both shared laughs, but Mew broke the laughter of pinniped by giving her a hug, wrapping her long tail around the very light blue fur of Seel.

"What are you doing?!" said Seel as she laughed again and clapped her flippers. She seemed to react surprisingly better than most would to Mew's hugs.

"I'm hugging you! I love hugs! Hugs for everyone!" giggled Mew. "That is why I am here." Seel continued to clap her flippers in excitement and gave Mew a hug back.

"You're here cause you love hugs?" said Gible. "Feh, what stupid a obsession/habit. At least be more interesting." Gible saw the soft whitish-blue head of Seel sparkling in the daylight. It looked...so perfect to bite on! And that is what he did! His teeth glowed and he applied pressure to Seel's head and she gasped!

"What are you doing?!" she screamed as he gnawed on her head.

"Sorry! I can't help it!" he apologized as he resumed his chewing.

"I command that you calm down!" said Slowking as he used confusion to pry Gible to let go. Seel shook her head hard enough to knock Gible onto the ground and her head began to glow.

"Well, I guess I can't help this!" she said in retaliation as she fired an aurora beam. The icy-cold particles collided with Gible and he screamed in discomfort as the move did four-times more damage versus a normal Pokemon. Swirls were visible in his eyes and he groaned.

"Tsk, tsk. Resume your story, Mew. Assert your problem to the group as we are all imperfect. Cleanse yourself of the burden that bears weight on your shoulders."

"I'm Mew. That's M-y-o-o. I have a hugging problem, and others get mad at me when I hug them. I really don't see why! It's harmless and I need to show my affection that way! I want to distribute hugs to all of you!"

"That problem is _nowhere _near severe as my problem!" said a feminine voice. It was a Buneary wearing a jacket that was opened and had a heart on it that was in two.

"What is your obsession?" asked Slowking. "There are still others who need to open up." There was a Squirtle, a Sealio, and a Mr. Mime who were on the sideline and remained quiet.

"He is the only thing that crosses my mind..." said Buneary. "I hated how we parted ways, but it wasn't my decision for this to happen. My trainer had her own agenda that evolved me participating in contests, but I absolutely _hated _it. I only did so just to capture his attention. His name...is Pikachu..." She took out a Kleenex from the inside pocket of her jacket and blew her rabbit nose. "Sorry, I get overly emotion as I try to manage my life."

Mew raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "This is getting too weird. I don't feel like I belong here." Mew comforted the bunny Pokemon and surprisingly enough the rabbit patted Mew's back in acceptance. "I don't need help. I'm fine the way I am!"

Mew left the scene but Squirtle said, "Wait! Don't you wanna see me break dance on top of Sealeo's nose?"

"No, thanks!" shouted Mew from a distance as she flew off to cause potential mayhem.

* * *

**Mew: *hugs reviewers* I don't need help! Tell them!**

**GPS: We'll see about that. You may have to visit the S.O.H.A. again!**

**Mew. :c**


	14. Hot Sand Bath Hugs

**Mew: Atenshin, pleez.**

**GPS:...Mew? W-what're you doing?**

**Mew: I need hugz. Wut kind of kwestion is that?**

**GPS: I'm so sorry, guys. Mew writes English as if she's in a Cheezburger meme when she's sad.**

**Mew: I sez give me hugz! Send dem in mai direkshin! I wood liek to give UltimateCCC, Typhlosion8, The Pokemon Melody, Sonomi Mikuni, Magic Collides, and vaporeon-mermaida a hug! *hugz dem* Mwaah!**

**GPS: O_o; Um...I don't think they want you to kiss them.**

* * *

Mew was getting awfully bored and thought of doing things differently.

"I need to relieve stress," she said. "One of the best things to do is relax in warm sand." Mew let the sun hit her microscopic fur and flew to one of her favorite spots: The Desert Resort in Unova. She found her typical hidden spot and submerged herself at the nice warm sand.

"This is so nice; I could stay here for days!" she said as she sighed in content as the warm grains of mineral deposits touched her pink body. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, but a stirring sound in the sand woke her up.

"Hey! What are you doing in my beach?" said a voice to the pink kitten. "I was here first!"

"Excuse me, but _I _was here first," corrected Mew. "After all, I am the ancestor of all Pokemon. By the way, where are you?"

A Pokemon popped out of the ground. It was...Sandile with the sunglasses!

"Leave us alone! We don't care who you are!" said several other voices. A Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Baltoy, Claydol, Krokorok, and Krookodile.

"YOU!" said Mew as she gasped and pointed a finger at Hippopotas.

"What do you want?!" said the little hippo.

"You are a physics manipulator!" said Mew.

"How?" said the hippo.

"I saw you in Team Rocket's balloon; you caused it to sink by filling it up with sand that came out of your body! You violated the law of conservation of mass! You created matter when it is impossible!"

"Since when did this become a physics lecture?" said the Baltoy as it started spinning around on its head, causing sand to be blown into Mew's face.

"THAT HURTS!" she screeched as she covered her eyes and cried.

"Toughen up, pansy!" said the angry Claydol as she span around at high speed. "We don't like visitors!"

"Calm down!" said Mew. "The lot of you are upset that I intruded on your bath, I get it. Let me make it up to you." Mew approached the black ground/psychic type and gave her a hug. The clay figurine gasped and Baltoy said,

"You can't hug my mom like that!"

"Um...Aren't you guys supposed to be, like, genderless?" said Mew as she winked at the cute Sandile.

"Who cares?" said Claydol.

Krokorok folded his arms and scoffed. He, too, was wearing sunglasses and said, "Do you want us dark types to launch a foul play your way so you can get lost?"

"I can transform to whatever Pokemon I want!" said Mew. "If I wanna change to Breloom, who is resistance to both ground and dark types, I will!"

"Whoa, calm down!" said the Krookodile. "I remember getting blasted by a seed bomb. It hurts!"

"Chill!" said the Hippowdown, who also was very vulnerable to a grass-type move. "I have an idea. Let's share the sand!"

"I remember you," she said as she pointed at the grey hippo. "You were in that kids' game 'Hungry, Hungry Hippowdown'!" Mew landed on the ground and sighed. Suddenly, Mew was nudged. She screamed very loudly and saw that it was Sandile.

"Movvvvvvvvvve!" he said with his mouth open at a 90-degree angle. Mew did something that made everyone gasp! She stuck her head inside his mouth like Ducklett did in that episode and started looking around at the inside of his mouth while giggling! Sandile's eyes were bigger than saucers and Mew finally withdrew her head.

"You need a breath mint!" she giggled.

"That was...interesting," said Hippopotas.

Sandile coughed. "Your fur tickles!" he said. Mew extended her finger and tickled Sandile's nose, rubbing the circular nostril with her tiny finger.

"San...san...DILE!" he sneezed. It was so huge that he blew the sunglasses off his face and they landed on Mew's face.

"Hey! I look like a secret agent with this sunglasses!" she screeched as she flew around and clapped her hands. The other Pokemon were getting quite angry at the legendary feline.

"Please give those back!" whined Sandile as he pointed to the sunglasses on her rostrum.

"Okay, but you gotta hug me if you want them back!" giggled Mew.

"No way!" scoffed the Sandile. The tan and black crocodile went over to his Krookodile father and said, "Tell her to give them back to me!"

The Krookodile adjusted his large sunglasses and said, "Are you wanting to start something, little one? I'll beat the crap outta you!"

Mew gasped. "How dare you use such language!" She floated to Baltoy and examined the brown ground type. "You know, I like the way you are shaped."

"Uh...thanks?" said the Baltoy.

"It makes me want to play a game!" she giggled. She put her hands between the top part of Baltoy's pointed head and began rubbing her hands so fast that Baltoy began to spin at ultra fast speed! "Baltoy, Baltoy, Baltoy, I made you out of clay, when you're dry and hard, then Baltoy I shall play!" When Baltoy stopped spinning, it groaned and started to get swirls in its eyes. Mew hugged Baltoy for 29 seconds and then giggled. Claydol approached its child and picked it up and Mew hugged Claydol, too, of course.

"I WANT MY SUNGLASSES!" screamed Sandile. "I'll hug you if you give them back!"

"Okay, come here!" chanted Mew as she flew over to Sandile and extended her arms. He got on his hind legs and did the same, but Mew grabbed his hands and flew up.

"What are you doing?!" he gasped as he was a meter off the ground.

"I'm giving you my version of a hug!" said Mew and she brought Sandile closer to her with her psychic powers. Despite being dark type, she was able to use them on him and he approached her and he hugged her, too. Mew laughed and grabbed his arms again and begin spinning around at a fast speed.

"Stop!" ordered Sandile. "I'm gonna puke! I hugged you already!"

"Okay!" said Mew as she let go. Sandile was launched towards Krokorok who then flew about ten feet to hit Krookodile. The three reptilian Pokemon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes. Mew approached them and hugged Sandile's other evolution forms and sighed.

"What?" said Hippopotas. "You're not gonna hug us?"

"Oh? You want a hug?" asked Mew. She went over to the two hippos and hugged them normally. She honestly didn't want to hug them, but they asked for it and she granted it. She left the hot sand bath and decided to go to the beach where she could hug some aquatic Pokemon.


End file.
